Atlantis Emperor
by atlantisatlan12
Summary: What if there was an Ancient who was left in Atlantis and was tricked into his own invention, by the woman he loved. Know, after so long, this Ancient wakes up when all his people are ascended and the wraith are at hes door step. Pairing OcXSomeone
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or hold rights to any characters except for the ones that i make up in the Stargate series.

Chapter 1: Boom there goes the Dynamite

The day had started out like any other, with teams coming and going through the Stargate looking for lost items of the ancients and looking for more trading partners to keep the food supplies up to par with how many people live in Atlantis. But when we brought in a dead wraith or what we thought was a dead wraith, we were in for a rude awakening because we never thought that a wraith would be able to sneak in like it had because of how many times it had been shot, but it went into hibernation and waited till we brought it to Atlantis and that's when it happened.

Carters POV:

A little after the wraith had been brought in i was told that the wraith hives that had been on a course away from use had switched directions and not even two seconds later i got a call saying that the wraith was loose on at Atlantis, and that it had played possum so that it could tell the wraith where we were because some of the wraith had heard rumors that Atlantis was still standing but they didn't know were because of the fake self-destruct that we did to trick them into thinking that Atlantis was destroyed.

Carter touched her radio so as to get a hold of the military personnel so that the wraith would hear her orders. "There is a wraith on Atlantis and I want that wraith killed before it can do any damage to Atlantis or to the power supply, do you all understand me."

Sheppard's POV:

Today had started has a nice day, I woke up to the sound of the ocean and to Atlantis singing to me like it did every morning, of course no one knew about that little bit, if they did, well I would like it one bit. McKay would definitely have a field day if he knew i could hear Atlantis, but i digress. I had just gotten my supplies on since i would be going off world until i got some bad news from sam herself on the radio.

"There is a wraith on Atlantis and I want that wraith killed before it can do any damage to Atlantis or to the power supply, do you all understand me." I heard Sams voice say before i replied' " How did a wraith get onto Atlantis, and how did we allow that to happen."Sheppard said to Sam before she replied,"We brought the wraith in to do a more in depth study on it so has to see if we might have missed something because this wraith is one of the elites and so far we have only been able to study one of them, know find that wraith before it does any damage, because its already called two hives to this location and only have thirty minutes before it can actually contact them to tell the other wraiths were it is, its last location was around the medic wing, now MOVE IT." Great i thought, if its not one thing its another.'Know were is the anomaly life sign in the city Atlantis, show the direction i need to go to' John thought and not even a second later the door on his right opened up and he started in that direction, going down hallways and through doors to get to the wraith.

-25 minutes later-

I have been trying to catch the wraith for almost thirty minutes know and Atlantis is telling me that the wraith is going down a dead end and that it makes sure it stays there so i can catch up to it. I turn to the right then after two more doors i take a left then two more rights. When i go to the last door that's at the end of the hallway and open up i see the wraith not more then five feet from me, and we both stand there for a second before i start shooting it in the chest hoping that i killed it in time.

"This is Sheppard, the wraith has been terminated, i repeat that the wraith has been terminated, over." After i said that i waited on sam's reply, and what i heard made my blood run cold.

"Good try John, but you were to late, the wraith was able to get a message off telling the two wraith hives that we were here." 'Fuck' I thought. "How much power do we have in the ZPM."I asked through the radio. After a few seconds i got my answer and its an answer i did not want to hear.

"We will have enough for about a day of continues fire from both hive ships,but if more hive ships start coming then it will be less then that." I heard McKay say through the radio.

After hearing that i thought that i might has well head to the gate room and called McKay to tell him i was on my way to the gate room,  
"Alright I'm going to a teleporter and i will be at the gate ro-BOOM-."I heard an explosion just before the lights went out in the sector i was in.

"MCKAY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," i yelled into the radio, hoping it wasn't has serious as thought it was, because i couldn't hear Atlantis anymore where i was.

"Your not going to like this, but it seems that the wraith set a explosive off near -."

Cliffhanger, always wanted to have a cliffhanger, tell me what you all thought.

Please don't leave flames, this is my first try at a story and the only thing i would like is advice on what you like or what would be neat to see in the story.

Leave you with one sentence from my next chapter that i will be putting up soon

Preview:

'_Do not worry my Xenos, my king_'


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own or hold rights to any characters except for the ones that i make up in the Stargate series.

Chapter 2: Program What?

? P.O.V.:

Cold. Confused. Thats what i felt like when i started to register that i was waking up."Wraith...City...Kill...Terminated..." Were bits that i heard from some source.

'Were am i, what are all these voices coming fro.'

Then i remembered the first word that was said was Wraith and my mind started to function, slowly preparing for when i wake up fully, for the city, my city wanted my help. I could hear her talking to me, the more i woke up the more i could hear and she was telling me that there were people like me in the city, but that she could only talk to one of them and he could only hear her whisper. She was telling me that the people wouldn't survive this encounter with the wraith and that i needed to wake up and save them all. 'I can't wake up just yet, my mind needs time to wake up from this deep sleep that i put myself into, please forgive me' i told to Atlantis. 'Do not worry my Xenos, my king'

Sheppard's P.O.V:

(While he as been talking he has been trying to get back to the central tower or to were a teleporter is)

"...one of the shield platform, know it won't totally destroy the shield from coming up, but it will make it so that the shield won't come up in that half of the city. Thank of it has the cities shield being cut almost in half, like a peace of pie being cut out of the whole." I heard McKay say into the radio, and after i hear him say that, i automatically ask if it can be fixed.

"Yeah right, the whole entire machine was destroyed in the explosion, the only way I'm getting that back online is if we go to the planet that has there city ship underground, but that would take to long to do." McKay replied back.

"So how is it a good thing that we still have some shield that can be put up when they can just fire on the none protected part of the city." I asked in a deadpan voice waiting to see what McKay's reply would be to that. What he said next made me think of what an idiot he is sometimes.

"Well when they come, if we can position the city just right, then they won't know that where missing a section were the shield should be for at least a little bit." Was what the wise and all knowing McKay told me before i groaned in pity for him and him finally losing his mind.

I was about to reply but i made it to a powered up section of the city and pause in my run to the teleporter because i could hear the city singing in what sounded like...joy. 'That can't be right, why would Atlantis be happy.' i thought but after a minute i put it into the back of my mind and went to the teleporter that was located off to the west of were i was. While walking up to it, i wondered why i hadn't heard from any one from the Gate room, but then put it has something i will find out when i get there.

Sam's P.O.V:

"...if we can position the city just right, then they won't know that where missing a section were the shield should be for at least a little bit." I heard McKay say before everyone in the Gate room looked at him with deadpan looks and when he looked around and saw this, he blushed and turned around and said, "What it could work, i mean it won't help us out a lot but it will keep us from being fired at and sinking." I heard him say, then i turned to the long distance scanners and asked how much time we have before the hives reach us. The reply i got wasn't very good.

" They will be hear within 2 hours maybe less." Was my answer, and after that i had to come to a decision on if we should evacuate and self destruct the city or stay and fight for as long as possible and still die while leaving a gate to earth still active. It was a hard choice, but without the shields there wasn't much that i could do.

"We are going to start evacuate of Atlantis and were going to start the self-destruct so that it goes off when they get here." I said softly before i turned to everyone else and said it again with more force, which is when Sheppard came through the door to the left of the Gate room.

Sheppard's P.O.V:

"We are going to start evacuation of Atlantis and were going to start the self-destruct so that it goes off when they get here." I heard Sam say when i came through the door to the Gate room.

" What are you saying, can't we use the drone chair or puddle jumpers to destroy the hives, we have enough explosives for it." I said to Sam when i got up to her.

"It's true that we have enough power for drones and we do have a lot of explosives, but they would be able to send out a message that Atlantis is still here and we would be bombarded with more hives, we have to do it." She said to me, looking me in the eyes before turning to the computers in front of use so that we could start the self-destruct sequence.

Just before we punched into the last of the codes, McKay said that something was happening to the power in the ZPM that we had left started to get drawn into the tower at a almost impossibly fast rate.

"What is happening McKay, we can't have the city acting weird on us know of all times." I said, but when McKay turned around he had an insane smile on his face before he started to tell us what was happening.

" This is amazing, the ancients really did think f everything when they built Atlantis and when they left it, because there's a program that has activated for just this type of scenario and it is supposed to be used only as a last resort, that's why we could never find it before, because of all the requirements that have to be meet to use it." McKay said, going at the speed of speech.

"What are you talking about, there's a program or device that can help use with the hives that are coming." Sam said.

"Yes and its called Emperor."

Cliffhanger, always wanted to have a cliffhanger, tell me what you all thought.


End file.
